Heretofore, there has been proposed a technique for analyzing a psychological state etc. of a human speaker by analyzing voice itself uttered by the speaker. Patent Literature 1, for example, proposes a technique for diagnosing a psychological state, health state, etc. of a human speaker by acquiring a voice sequence of the speaker and detecting intervals (pitch intervals) of fundamental tones present in the voice sequence.